A Change of Heart
by the real sonic1
Summary: the heart of one man can change over time
1. Chapter 1 The change

A Change of Heart

By: the real sonic1

Rated: M (for lemons)

(Romance / Hurt / comfort / Action /comedy / language / tragedy)

Hey everyone this is my first story ever I'm new at this so be nice and review and tell me what I can do to improve thx love you all.

Ages:

Sonic: 21

Sally: 22

Amy: 21

Tails: 20

Cream: 19

Knuckles: 22

Tikal: 21

Shadow:?

Rouge: 25

And two secret people

We start our story by seeing Sonic The hedgehog in some blue jeans and a white shirt siting next to Sally Acorn who was wearing her favert shirt that covers up half of her breast if one fall or something would show those big lugs that were getting close to Rouge's size but not there yet and if she was to jump the right way you could see here breast thanks to her small shirt, with her normal shorts. they were sitting in the park walking next to each other.

Sonic: um I was just wondering would you go out with me.

Sally: why sonic I thought you would never ask, yes I would love to be your girlfriend.

'Sonic: I can't believe I finally ask here out it took forever but I finally did it….but I still feel empty. Why?'

Sally: so where do you want to take me on our first date.

'Dang she is bold to be doing this already.'

Sonic: well I wondering if we could just go see a movie with the others?

Sally: no I though you wanted us to be "alone".

Sonic: I just thought I could tell everyone that we are dating at the movies.

Sally: 'I can finale get with the group and make someone feel jealous about me having the love of her life lol.'

Sally: I didn't think about it that way ok but I want you to get "everybody" okay.

Sonic: why?

Sally: I want "everyone" too know.

Sonic: ok see you at 7:00 o'clock.

Sally: ok later.

Sonic: later.

Sally: oh and don't tell anyone that we are dating yet.

Sonic: ok.

(After he said that he left as happy and confused he has ever been. About three minutes later he arrived at Tail's house. He walks to the door and rings the door bell and tails comes to the door.)

Tails: who is it?

Sonic: it's me bro.

(He opens the door. tails was wearing what Sonic was wearing but the jeans was black.)

Tails: oh hey Sonic what's up?

Sonic: tails everyone is going to the movies to night you want to come?

Tails: what movie is it?

Sonic: hmm oh ya Jackass 3D.

Tails: I'm there no way am I missing this see you there. Later bro.

Sonic: ok later bro.

(Sonic: one down to many to go. then he left in a blue flash to Knuckles house. About another three minutes later he arrived at Knuckles house he rings the door bell and Knuckles comes to the door.)

Knuckles: damn it who is it?

Sonic: it's me

Knuckles: give me a minute.

Mystery voice: who is it baby?

Knuckles: Sonic

Mystery voice: tell him to leave I'm not done with you yet.

Knuckles: ok don't move and I'll get rid of him.

Mystery voice: see you when you get back.

(Knuckles goes to the door and open it at that time Sonic is knocked on his ass and sees Knuckles laughing in in the sun we see that knuckle was still naked.)

Sonic: you son of a bitch what was that for!

Knuckles: you caught me at a bad time.

(After he said that he looks in his house a little disappointed at the time he was wasting.)

Knuckles: will you get to the point already why are you here you're wasting my time!

Sonic: damn it Knuckles all I wanted to know is did you want to go to the movies damn.

Knuckles: what movie?

(Sonic is just now getting up after getting knocked down)

Sonic: jackass 3D at 7:00 P.M

Knuckles: see you there but I'm doing something right now I'll see you at the movies.

Sonic: can I help because I can do it really fast at whatever it is?

Knuckles: not of what I'm doing.

Sonic: what are you doing?

(Knuckles get mad and loses his cool for wasting so much time.)

Knuckles: I'm getting laid now leave.

(After he says that he goes in the house and slams the door shut. Then he goes back to his lover.) .

Knuckles: now where were we…Tikal?

Tikal: this get over here big sexy guy and don't hold back.

Knuckles: oh I won't

(Then they go back to having sex. While still in shock Sonic wakes up)

Sonic: wow who would have thought he had it in him. Well I better get going I have to invite more people. How about Shadow next?

(Sonic now makes his way to Shadows house. In about two minutes he was there. He goes up to the door and he hears funny noises in the house.)

Man's Voice: oh my god that feels good

Girl's Voice: come on keep going hmm ya ya ya yes you're the best

(Sonic knows what's going down.)

Sonic: should I ask now or later

(He gets a devilish smile on his face.)

Sonic: I'll do it now

(He rings the door bell.)

Man: oh shit someone's here.

Woman: I thought you said no one was coming  
>Man: I though no one <span>WAS<span> coming

Woman: well go see who it is

Man: ok just let me put on some pants

Woman: don't be too long ok

Man: ok

(The man goes to the door and opens it but he forgets to put his pants on.)

Sonic: hey what's up man?

Shadow: what do you want man I'm busy

Sonic: I can see that

(Shadow looks down and forgot to put his pants on)

Shadow: oh my GOD

Sonic: having a nice time

Shadow: I was until you came and would like to get back to it if you don't mind

Sonic: well everyone is going to the movies later on we were wounding if you wanted to come?

Shadow: I'll come just leave already

Sonic: who are you having fun with any ways?

Shadow: if you must know Rouge.

(After saying that Shadow slammed the door in Sonics' face. Sonic yells in after him.)

Sonic: be there at 7:00 o'clock

Shadow: whatever I'll be there

Sonic: 'well one more person to go… Amy.

(Sonic then speeds to her house realizing that it was getting late and he needs to get moving.)

Sonic: I hope Amy still want me as her friend because I just completely ignored her to go out with Sally.

(As he gets closer to Amy house a knot forms in his stomach.)

Sonic: why do I feel this way? I always get this way when I do something that is wrong but what did I do? Let's just get this out the way so I can just get this out the way.

(He makes it to Amy house after he gets done talking to himself. He walks up to the door and the knot in his stomach was getting bigger. He ignores it and ring the door bell.)

Amy: who is it?

Sonic: It's me sonic

(Amy opens the door and Sonic can't help but to admire her beauty. She was wearing a pink shirt and some blue jeans to give here a idea of Sonic dating her.)

Sonic: I can't waste any time we are all going to the movies tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come I can understand if you don't want to come.

(He was thinking not to hurt Amy's feelings because if she went to the movies with them Sally would tell everyone that we were going out and it would kill Amy inside.)

Amy: I would love to come what movie and what time?

Sonic: ok it is Jackass 3D and it's at 7:00 P.M. see you there I got to run

Amy: ok see you later

Sonic: ok later

(Sonic leaves in a blue flash, on his way to his house to get ready for tonight.)

Sonic: I can't wait tell tonight but I don't want to hurt Amy's fillings it would brake he heart that I'm with Sally and not here.

(Sonic feels his heart skip a beat.)

Sonic: I think I'm in love with Amy not Sally, is that why I care about Amy's feelings. Wow this is really hard I don't know who I love, I like Sally but Amy I have feelings for too. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I'M GOING TO DO.

(After saying that he stops running and falls to the ground.)

Sonic: what am I going to do?

(Sonic gets up and start running again.)

Sonic: well time to go home to get ready

(One minute later he was at his house looking for something to wear)

Sonic: … what am a going to wear?

(He sees a shirt and a pair of jeans Amy gave him last Christmas.)

Sonic: I think I'll wear that.

(He gets his stuff ready and takes a quick shower about 15 minutes. Then gets dressed.)

Sonic: almost 7:00 its 6:30 I guess I better go pick up Sally.

(Sonic leaves in a blue flash of light. About 3 minutes later he was at Sally's house. He knocks.)

Sally: who is it?

Sonic: it me baby'

Sally: about time

(She opens the door.)

Sally: about time you got here I though you was going to make us late

(Sonic looks at the time it is only 6:40)

Sonic: ok… let's go

(Sonic than exits the house and goes outside)

Sonic: let's go then I wish I didn't want you.

Sally: I coming dang you get on my nerve you know that did you tell "everyone" to come!

Sonic: YES now can we GO

Sally: yes let's go.

Sonic: I'm ready when you are 'ha-ha'

Sally: I'm ready

(They then walked to the movie theater together and they both were a little mad at each other.)  
>Sonic: 'who knows what this woman is mad at as soon as I get to her house after doing what she told me to do she's mad at me I don't think she is the one for me.'<p>

Sally:('I can't wait to see the look on Amy's face when I tell everyone that me and Sonic are going out she just might DIE on the inside I can't wait until tonight').Sonic can you pick me up and carry me the rest of the way

Sonic: sure ('mom')

(He picks her you and starts carrying her.)

Sonic :('she's a little heavy and she wants me to run with her don't blame me when I fall on you when I'm running*ha-ha*)

Sally: why are you laughing?

Sonic: just a funny thought that's all

Sally: whatever let's go already

Sonic :('yes mother') ok

(After he gets running almost making all the way their he trips and fall on a rock and lands on Sally, she turns a bright red in the face. Sonic didn't know it but Sally's breast had came out when they fell.)

Sally: I know we have been going out and stuff but it's not time to get in my pants not tell we tell everyone that we are going out.

(Sonic relies he landed on Sally's breast and gets up more red than sally is.)

Sonic: um... sorry about that Amy... a mean Sally sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry I didn't mean...

Sally: did you of ALL PEOPLE CALL ME AMY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT NOW IN ORDER FOR ME TO FORGIVE YOU, YOU WILL HAVE TO TELL AMY YOURSELF THAT WE ARE GOING OUT.

(She had a smugge grin on her face she knew this was going to happen she just couldn't wait for it any more that's why if we look back to when Sonic fell we see that Sally had just threw the rock that Sonic had fell on, so she knew this is going to happen.)

Sally: are you?

Sonic: yes...

(He picks up sally and starts running with here again about a couple minutes later they make it to the theaters.)

Sally: about time we made it

Sonic: yeah even though we are the only ones here.

Sally: not for long

(It is 6:50 and it was 10 minutes tell show time.)

Sonic: well here comes our first person I invited

Tails: hey Sonic and ... Sally I brought Cream as my date is that ok.

Sonic: I don't see anything thing wrong with that and I think almost everyone has a date today so it's ok to have one.

Cream: thank you Sonic for being happy with it.

(When she said that she grabbed Tiles dick and just held it well he moaned as he started to get hard.)

Sonic: get a room and here comes Knuckle head

(Knuckles comes up with Tikal already grinding on his members.)

Knuckles: you know you should at least wait tell we get on the inside

Tikal: ok baby I'll get back with you on the inside

(Sonic was buying the movie tickets when he says what was happening, and laugh at them

Sonic:(dang I wish I had a girl that I can do that with but Sally's a BIG BUZZ KILL, he yell in his head why did I choose her I bet money that Amy would be a better wife then Sally and I know for a fact that I would win that bet. Sonic that hits his forehead with the palm of his head. Knuckles walk over and his pants are a little stuck out thanks to Tikal's play with it.)

Knuckles: hey Sonic are you alright?

Sonic: true fully no I don't know what's wrong with me

Knuckles: what's wrong?

Sonic: I'll tell you when everyone else gets here

Knuckles: who else is coming?

Sonic: Amy, Shadow, and his wife to be Rouge.

Knuckles: wow he finally got to pop the words on her

Sonic: yep and there they are

(Shadow, Rouge, and Amy all walked up together and Amy had no date and looked like she was a little sad.)

Sonic: hello everyone are we ready to go inside?

Everyone all together: ya

Sally: i've got something to say first

Sonic: um could you tell them after the movie.

Sally: sure whatever it don't matter when I say it as long as Say it

Shadow: then what are we waiting for lets go on in

Rouge: I've been waiting for Johnny Knoxville to come up with something I use to have a crush on him until I meet my husband to be.

(Shadow tried to stay cool but started to blush but kiss here to try and hide it even though everyone saw it.)

Sonic: well let's go get the snacks then

(they walk in and have a look around, they had just built the place and it was the first time all of them had been there so they had to have a look Sonic and Amy Tails Knuckles was in line Tails was talking to Knuckles talking about how they were going to get married Sonic was trying to not to look at Amy so he didn't have to talk to her but he was not winning that better.)

Sonic:(don 't look at her please don't look at her but his heart voice was a lot louder it was saying look at her look at her you know you want to so just look.)

(he turns and gets a look at her she was wearing something different that what she always wear it was I low cut I mean Low cut dress that would show her panties*if she was wearing some Sonic couldn't see any* some some stockings that went up to her knees and some new shoes everything was blue as to tease Sonic she was thinking to herself because she didn't know he was staring at her.)

Sonic :( God damn she looks good when did she start looking sexy oh shit.)

(He look down and see his members start to get hard like a rock. Amy had looked up just to see all this happen and giggled to herself.)

Amy:( he got hard just by looking at me he must like the way i look time for phase 2.) hey sonic how do you like my dress i bought it for a time like this a have a better one for when you ask me out.

Sonic: that sounds nice.(don't turn around whatever you do are you will lose it.)

(But his heart had complet control of him today and made him turn around and show his pants where his members were sticking out and Amy could not help but to stear at them and giggle with a little moan in the middle of it.)

Sonic:(i am so horny right now it don't make sence.) i need some help here ... damn did i say that out loud um can this linn move any faste...

(he turns to see noone but the suver waiting for him to come up to order something.)

Sonic: sorry for the wait i would like to buy a large bucket of popcorn

(She says no problem and goes to get his order from the popcorn holder. Here you go.)

Amy: oh my god

Sonic: what happen?

Amy: i was in a rush to leave I forgot my money at home what am i going to do.

Sonic: you can share with me (what did I just say Sally is going to kill me if my hand and Amy's end up in the bucket at the same time.)

(But still his heart had complete control of him tonight and he can't argue with his heart and his heart was saying that Sally was not the one. Sonic had already figured that out already trying to carry all the way there to can tell if she's the one if you don't mind picking her up bat to Sonic, it was uncomfortable carrying her but he realized that he carried Amy all the time and sometimes he liked it. Heart had spoke out so loud that he couldn't hear anything else. Sonic you know Sally is not for you...Amy is and you know this you are going to let Sally down and go out with Amy instead I know it's going to be hard for you but if you don't you will never be happy.)

Sonic :(I know I'll do it after the movie.) Oh and can i get a blue berry slushy EX. Large please and thank you

(No problem I'll get it right away be right back, she leaves and comes back with the slushy, here you go.)

Sonic: hold up I have a question for you what would you choose a sweet person that would follow you to the end of the world or someone that is so sexy up can't stand it but barley gives two fucks about you.

(the truth a would go with the sweet one beauty only last so long in your head but a person that will follow you to death is the one to keep.)

Sonic: thank you because you just help me make a very tough problem a easy one

(No problem anything else?)

Sonic: no thank you

(he leaves so everyone else can order but he didn't relies it but a pink cute hedgehog was following him he had went to the room they were going to be in. they had to get a different room from other people because he knew some of his friends were going to have sex in the movie so he had to. he went up to the lady in front of the room.)

Sonic: can I get my glasses

(Yes sir she gives him the glasses and walks inside. You want yours to mis?)

Amy: yes please

(She gets the glasses.)

Amy: thank you

(she ran in the room to look around to see where Sonic was sitting, she didn't see him in front of her so he was in the back row where he was eatting some popcorn watching some of the previews. she walks up next to him with a smile on her face.)

Amy: is this spot taken

Sonic: ye...(his heart spoke out louder than he could think no this seat is not taken.)You know what it's not you can sit here.

Amy: well thank you.

(she sits down next to him with him able to see a quick view of her ass he started to blush but the light dimed so he was safe from seeing him blush that color, everyone else started to walk in and picked out a seat Sally didn't see sonic right away so she sat up front everyone else sat with their dates. As soon as Knuckles sits down Tikal goes between his legs with the 3D glasses looking like a school girl.)

Knuckles: You look like a naughty school girl doing it in public.

Tikal: if that's true I'm you naughty little school girl

(She pulls down his pants and starts to give him a blow job. Tails was making out with cream and fingering here womanhoods hard while his manhood's were getting hard. Shadow was just having plan old sex with rough and up front Sally was up there fingering herself in secretly because she was moaning another boys name and not Sonic. Sonic was so frisking horny it was not even funny. but Amy was just here to watch the movie with him. He sighed and reached to get a hand full of popcorn but pulled out another hand instead.)

Sonic: um sorry about that.

Amy: about what... never mind that everyone in this room is getting it on why don't we...

(She had the biggest smile on her face.)

Sonic: I don't think that's a good I...

(He was cut off with the most wonderful kiss he would ever have.)

Amy: sorry what were you saying?

(Sonic looks at Amy.)

Sonic: nothing

(The movie had just now started...Hi I'm Johnny Knoxville and welcome to jackass...Everyone had seen that the movie had started but Sonic and Amy. They were still making out and Sonic just loved it.

Sonic:(My first real kiss this is amazing who would of thought that it would be Amy, I mean she have chased me all the time for some years now I guess she finally caught my and since she did I will never let her go I'll stay like this the rest of the movie if she let me I don't care what Sally says I want to stay like this .)

Amy:(ohhhhh my god is this really happening...is this a dream...Sonic do you love me like I love you...I never would of thought you felt this way about me. This is so wounderful I just want to melt but I'm not and I'm not going to let go of Sonic ether. I was starting to think that Sonic would never love Sonikkkku all that dought is washed away with just your kiss...I wounder what else you can care with another part of your body. I know I'm moving a little fast but the way your kissing me you not giving me muck of a chose right now now are you.)

(she bracks the kiss.)

Amy:(moan.)Sonikkku.

Sonic: yes Ames.

Amy: I want you more now then ever if you know what I'm talking about.

(she points to Shadow and Rouge have sex and not even watching the movie.)

Sonic: oh a see i've been thinking the same thing since you came looking sexy in that dress.

Amy: well lucky for you I don't have anything under my dress.

Sonic: I knew it, I"ve been tring to see if you was wearing something under that dress or not .

Amy: well see for yourself if i am or not.

(She moans as Sonic lifts up Amy's dress to reville a wet pussy that was waiting for someone to play with and Sonic was fgoing to make sure his little buddy is going to be its play pal.)

Sonic: are you ready for this?

Amy: I've been ready for this since my 18th birthday.

Sonic: good because your going to get it good.

Amy: thats good because I don't want it any other way.

(she crawls on sonic and sits up to place herself so sonic can enter her with no problem.)

Sonic:(wow I just now seen that Amy's breat are starting to get big then Rouge's breat not that I ever look just their are hard not to see them I even seen Shadow's noise bleed when she ran to him once he saw them bounce up and down that was it. But anyway Amy's breast are big and I like them.)

Amy: I see you like my boobs why don't you get a better look at them then.

(She took off her dress completly as soon as she did Sonic planted his faace in between them and shakes it

Sonic: bowmgnndsfgh

Amy:hahaha

(Sonic picks his face up from her breast and smiled.)

Sonic: I had to do it I couldn't pass that up.

Amy: oh I understand just like i've been wanting to do this along time.

Sonic: whats that?

(She get off sonic completly.)

Amy: this

(She takes off Sonics pants and boxers completly and start to play with his members.)

Amy: I'm just getting started.

(She opens her mouth and starts to lick his members.)

Sonic:*moans*.

Amy: enjoying it I see lets see how you do with this.

(She lets her lips close around his members and started suck it at the same time bobing her head up and down. Sonic was starting to moan.)

Sonic: Amy I've been wanting to do with for awile now.

(Amy soops for a second.)

Amy: well it seems we both are getting our wish.

Sonic: I think you right hahaha.

Amy: I know.

(she gose back to sucking his members while he starts to get stiff.)

Sonic: I'm cuming Amy.

Amy: do it I want every thing you got.

Sonic: your about to get what you want.

(After he said that he let his seeds spill out in Amy's mouth. She gladly drank it all up with a smile.)

Amy: you teast good Sonic.

Sonic: If you want more you going to have to wait until after the movie because I really want to watch it.

Amy: you promise.

(Sonic blacks out in his mind and could only hear his thoughs.)

Sonic:(what have I done I gave amy some of me. Sally will have a slugg hammer attick if she knew I am thinking about doing Amy, but you know I DON'T FUCKING CARE ANY MORE I LOVE AMY NOT SALLY...SALLY ITS OVER. Oh that feels good but I'm going to have to do it for real...)

Amy: Sonikku promise me please that we would have sex after the movie and be boyfrend and girlfriend.

Sonic: I promise

(they kiss one last time befor watching the rest of the movie. About one hour later we see our heros walk out of the theaters.)

Tails: that was a good movie I hope they make another one.

Shadow: I must agree that what i did see was good.

Rouge: I'm shocked you couls see past my sexy body baby

Shadow:*ha* It was hard I only seen about 10 minuets of the whole movie all togeter.

Rouge: aww it's ok baby I'll buy it for you when it comes out.

Shadow: thank you

Rouge: any thing for you.

Knuckles: I don't know about any of you but I'm in the mood to do something stupid.

Sonic: you know I'm going to join them sooner or later.(HINT for my next story lol.)

Amy: well thats going to have to wait.

Sally: I agree because I have a anouncement I want every one to hear.

Sonic:(Oh Shit I forgot all about that Fucking anouncement.)

Sally: me and Sonic are now BOLYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND.

(everyone looks at Amy who was very close to tears.)

Amy: Sonic why... WHY...

Sonic: SALLY AND EVERYONE I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY.

Amy: WAIT SONIC WHAT WE DID IN THE MOVIES DID IT MEAN ANY THING TO YOU. DID I DO THAT FOR NO REASON.

Sonic:...

Amy: I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU AND YOU DO THIS TO ME.

(she starts to run away cring, but Sonic stops her with a four words.)

Sonic: AMY I LOVE YOU

Sally: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY.

(sonic was close to tears at this point.)

Sonic: I SAID I'M IN LOVE WITH AMY NOT YOU A DON'T LIKE YOU ANY MORE I CAN'T BELIVE I DID. I KNEW YOU ONLY SAID YES BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO GET BACK AT AMY. I KNOW THIS BECAUES ANY TIME I TRIED TO GET CLOSE TO YOU, YOU PUSHED ME AWAY.

Sally: THATS NOT TRUE.

Sonic: PROVE IT... PROVE THAT ITS NOT TRUE... NAME ONE TIME THAT WHEN I TRIED TOP GET CLOSE TO YOU THAT YOU DIDN'T PUSH ME AWAY.

Sally:...I CAN'T...

Sonic: WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Sally: I SAID I CAN'T OK YOU HAPPY

Sonic: Yes you know why

Sally: no why

Sonic: I'm happy because we are over.

(Sonic was cring now amy was stoping but was in total shock so she couldn't move. Sally was in tears now.)

Sally: what...why.

Sonic: like I said I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR YOU SALLY BECAUSE I LOVE AMY ROSE AND THEIR IS NOTHING I MEAN NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT.

(Sonic, Amy, and Sally was cring now.)

Knuckles: I didn't know there would be a after movie good thing I'm getting all this on film.

Tails: I want a copy once you done.

Knuckles: everyone here is getting a free copy.

Tails and shadow: YES

Tikal: grow up

Knuckles: come on let me have my fun.

Tikal: whatever if someone comes after you for this I'm going to say I told you so, ok you can do it.

Knuckles: all right

(back to Sonic.)

Sonic: Amy I'm sorry it took me so long to say this but I love you and I'll do any thing for.

Amy: you mean it.

Sonic: yes with all my heart.

Amy: ohh I can't stay mad at you.

Sally: but i can

Cream: ahhhhhhh

Tails: Oh my GOD

Knuckes: she wouldn't would she.

Tikal: this has gone to far please stop everyone please.

Shadow:...

Rouge:doll it not that inportant to get dumped.

Tails:yeah you should know some people get dumped.

(people started to come becausae tthey heard Cream scream.)

Cream: SOMEONE PLEASE STOP THEM NOW IT'S NOT FUN ANY MORE.

Tails: Cream their is nothing anyone can do... sorry

Shadow: even i can't do any thing to stop this.

Rouge: no this can't be happening

Sally: oh it's happening and no one is going to stop it. Any last words you two befor I kill you.

Sonic: yes... Amy I love you with all my heart and I always have hopeful in heven god would let us be togeter. My heart was driving me crazy all day long because it was tring to tell me that I love you and not Sally.

Amy: I love you too the same was lets kiss for the rest ofd our time on this earth.

(they started to kiss, tears running down their face.)

Sally: awww that was sweet but TIME TO DIE AHHHHHHHH.

Cream: AHHHHHHHHHH

Rouge: NOOOOOOO

Knuckles: DON'T DO IT

Shadow: DON'T

Tails: NOOOOOOOO STOP

Tikal: IT'S NOT WORTH IT

*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*

(we black out...we come back to see that Sonic and Amy are kissing for dear life cring and everyone else with closed eyes bullet frosen in the air.)

New male voice: if they die there is no tomarro they can't die.

New female voice: I agree they shall not die today.

(Blaze and Silver come out of nowhere. Silver using has powers to stop the bullets. he threw them to the gound.)

Silver: killing them would mean the end of the world as we know it.

Blaze: If you would of killed them about five days from now Eggman would of found out about Sonic's death and start war with the planet. you want to know what happens... he comes to my planet and destores the Earth with a big lazer killing everybody and the Earth itself and turns it into nothing... and starts to killm people on my planet.

Silver: and THAT IS WHY THEY SHALL NOT DIE HERE

Sally: oh mmy god what have I done.

(Sonic Stops kissing Amy and walks to Sally.)

Sonic: you know if it makes you mad to be dumped then you should just stay singal.

(everyone is just shocked that all this is happening none of them can speak.)

Sally: if thats how you feel I will...

Sonic: good

(Sonic goes back to amy to see if she was ok she was still cring.)

Sonic: whats wrong baby.

Amy: you do love me don't you. You would be next to me kissing me with all you heart until death. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG I LOVE YOU TOO.

(they go back to kissing. sally is cring none stop.)

Sally: I am sorry fofr putting everyone though this I'm living out of town to start over.

(Sally runs off with no one ever seeing her ever again.)

Tails: Sonic... Amy... are you guys ok.

Sonic: Tails we are a little shuck up but we'll be fine.

Tails: I think we should have a group hug.

(everyone starts a circle around Sonic and Amy and starts to hug each. after everyone laves we see Sonic with a smile on his face carrying Amy briedle stile all the way to his house.)

Sonic: remember the promise I made in the movie.

Amy: oh yea I almost forgot about that.

Sonic: well I'm going to keep my words, so when we get home I'm going to fuck you good.

Amy: remember this is my first time don't be too hard ok Sonikku.

Sonic: of course Amy no problem.

(One minute later we see Sonic opening his door. He opens it.)

Sonic: well here is my house I know this is your first time in here so have a look around.

(Amy walks in and starts to look around. The living room had a big screen TV. With a X-box 360 Kinect, a Nintendo Wii, a big game chair, video games on top and both sides

Amy: you know lets skip the tour and go to the room first?

Sonic: its fine by me lets go.

(He pick her up bridle stale and took here up staires, when they got up the stair to go to the bedroom they past a geast room a bathroom a another game room and a small storage closet.)

Amy: wow you have alot of stuff.

Sonic: I know but most of it is games.

Amy: do you have a basement?

Sonic: ya it's my training area.

Amy: um could you show it to me when we get done with what were about to do?

Sonic: sure no problem but for now your mine hahaha

Amy: ok big boy take me then.

Sonic: I will startingg with this!

( he took of here dress with out even one rip so fast amy had to blink a couple of times to remaber what happen.)

Amy: wow sonic you work fast.

Sonic: ha well I'm going to take my time with this... Hey Amy is this your first time doing this.

Amy: yes I was saving my first time for you to take.

Sonic: thanks to tell you the truth this is my first time too. Sometimes I wont be knowing what I'm doing so I'm just going to have to wing it.

Amy: ohh thats ok well be learning at the same time.

Sonic: then lets begin.

Amy: ok I'm ready.

WARNING WE HAVE A LEMON IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 PLEASE you don't have to but SKIP THIS PART

Sonic: ready?

Amy: ready.

(Sonic starts to kiss amy passently breakes the kiss and start to butterfly kiss down to her breat he saw her nipples start to get hard and he wanted to have fun with them. he starts to suck on the left one and pinching the other one.)

Amy: umm Sonikku that feels good.

Sonic: that good because I have no idea of what I'm doing

Amy: none?

Sonic: nope but time to switch.

(he then switch nipples and started to suck the right one then pinching th left one. he didn't do that for long because he wanted to have more fun some were else on her body. He starts to butterfly kiss down over her belly botten earning a couple of giggles from Amy. After she was done giggling he butterfly kissed his way down to her womanhoods.

Sonic: I hope you ready because I know what I'm doing.

Amy: I"m glad and all I'm doing is learning and injoying.

Sonic: good now relax for me baby.

Amy: ok baby I will.

(Amy fully relaxed he whole body ready for what Sonic was about to do to her. Sonic started to lick the wet folds away from her entrence and start to exsplore here insides with his tounge all this then uses his hends to play with he brest. she starts moaning with pleaser and Sonic stops his teasing.)

Sonic: you know I should let you take control and have some fun for a little.

Amy: sounds like fun.

(Sonic pulls amy over ontop of him so that he was on the bed and she was on the on top. She starts to kiss Sonic on the lips with all the love she had like it was her last time to do it. She breakes the kiss and stares into Sonic eyes as he stares back.)

Amy: Sonikku...

Sonic: yes Ames...

Amy: I love you Sonikku.

Sonic: I love you Ames and I wouldn't want any other girl to have my heart but you.

Amy: ohhh Sonic you don't know how happy that make me.

Sonic: my bet a lot

Amy: nope more than that. Now let me show you how happy I am right now.

(She gets off of Sonic and goes down to his members, they already had some precum on it. She gladly started to lick it off than started to suck his manhoods and started to bobbing here head up and down.)

Sonic: aww Amy that feels soooo gooood mmmm.

(she stops her sucking and looks at her soon to be life long mate.)

Amy: glad you like it now its time for me to know what I'm doing and take this up a level.

Sonic: sounds like fun.

Amy: hahaha here I go.

(She then puts Sonic on his back and she gets on top of him. then she grabs his dick and puts it at her entrence. she then pushes it though breaking her wall the had to hold onto sonic so she wouldn't fall. She had tears in her eyes.)

Sonic: are you sure you want to go on now there is no turning back if we do.

Amy: Sonikku I'm glad you care about me so much that you don't want to hurt me but I've been waiting for this sence my 18th birthday I'm ready. I know ths because I read this in a book on what I will go threw but I'm ready for it because your the one I trust to do it for me. The book also show me some things that I'll show you. So get ready.

Sonic: go for it.

(she than started so ride Sonic like a horse. Sonic would thrust up and Amy would come down at the same time, Amy was bouncing up and down making her boobs bounce up and down.)

Sonic: I am in love with those boobs of yours Ames.

Amy: glad you like them.

Sonic: thats not I love.

Amy: I know and your going to love this like I am.

Sonic: ha show me.

(Amy gets a evil smile on his face.)

Amy: I hope your ready.

Sonic: no holding back please

Amy: I wasen't planing on it.

(Amy grabs Sonic's hard members and picks up Sonic.)

Amy: fuck me in the ass.

Sonic: what...

Amy: I said FUCK ME IN THE ASS HARD NOOOOW!

Sonic: i guess I have no other choose.

Amy: like hell you do I can't take this any more you made me bring out my iner freak for you and you are going to give it to me if your ready or not.

Sonic: fine by me I better give you what you want.

Amy: about time now get start already.

Sonic: no problem just let me...

(he opens her ass cheaks and pushes his members in.

Sonic: Ames its so tight it feels good.

Amy: come on sonikku give it to me I need it now.

Sonic: I'm just loving this new side of you.

Amy: I know but show me how much you love me by going deeper, harder, and faster.

Sonic: you don't have to tell me twice.

(he speeds up his pace.)

Sonic: Ames I'm about to cum.

Amy: ooh sonikku I am too Sonic I need you to cum inside me.

Sonic: are you sure.

Amy: I Know what might happen but I don't care because it's with you.

Sonic: you sure because I don't want to do anything we arn't ready for.

Amy: yes I am sonikku but if I get pregnet will you be their for me and the baby and settle down.

Sonic: I all ready have a plan about that but yes I would.

Amy: thank you now cum insidwe me.

Sonic: all...most...there.

Amy: Me too.

Sonic: mmmmm.

Amy: ahhh.

Sonic: AAAMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY.

Amy: SOOOOONNNIIIIICCCCCCCC.

(Amy was the first to spill here juices it spill all over Sonic's legs. As soon as Sonic was hit with her juices he shot his seeds in her. It was to much so the rest of it spilled out. They both collapsed on the bed as Sonic pulls the sheet over both of them.)

Sonic: that was fun.

Amy: yes it was.

Sonic: I love you Amy Rose and I don't want anything to get in the way of that.

(He went to his dresser and pulled out a small blue box.)

Amy: what's that?

Sonic: you'll see.

(He pulls Amy's naked body up and made sure she was standing up. He gets on one knee and opens the box to revile a ring with a diamond on top.)

Sonic: Amy Rose will you marry me.+

Amy: OH MY GOD I HAVE BEEN WAITING MY WHOLE LIFE FOR YOU TO SAY THOSE WORD… YES YES YES ONE THOUSEND TIMES YES.

Sonic: good now my heart is complete.

And that of the end of my story did good tell me about it so review it and thanks for reading this. Not bad for my first time huh well I'm thinking about making another one but thats only if I get good reviews. thanks for reading my story.


	2. Chapter 2 the bestworst weekend ever

chapter 2 The best-worst weekend ever

I got a lot of people tell to make this story to continue this story so I am.

(we find sonic still sleep on his bed with the smell of eggs and bacon in the are. the smell wakes up sonic in his sleep of his new life to come.)

Sonic: something smells good and whats up with that wired dream...oh well lets go see whats cooking.

(he walks out of his room with out any thing on since he saw amys stuff still on the floor he walks down the stires and sees Amy in naked cooking.)

Sonic:good morning Ames.

(she turns around and smiles.)

Amy: hi love how did you sleep?

Sonic: I had a wierd dream but I slep fine.

Amy: what was it about.

Sonic: well we was together as a family as we are now and Sally came back try to get back in my life but not getting you out of it, more like joining it...

Amy: ya that is something strange.

Sonic: I wouldn't care about it if I didn't have a little gift as a child.

Amy: what would that be?

Sonic: well when I go to sleep sometimes its not a dream its a vision. I got it from my mom.

Amy: wow and I want meet you parents if thats ok.

Sonic:It may be a little hard but my father is dead my moms a queen and my little brother and sister wants to bring back the band.

Amy: whats wronge with getting the band back together.

Sonic: everyone wanted to have their own solo and other things in every single song.

Amy: oh wow ok late move on because breakfast is served.

Sonic: thanks

Amy: no problem.

(they eat is than desided to go for a walk in the park than go see tails and cream.)

**In the park at 12:30.**

Amy: Sonikku are you still thinking about your dream?

Sonic: yea I mean Sally tryed to kill us and now wants us to forgive her than join the family.

Amy: what do you want to do.

Sonic: that the problem I don't know in the dream I woke up be for I could answer.

Amy: this is something.

Sonic: you know what I'm just not going to think about it right now. All I'm going to do is walk with my wife to be.

Amy: thank you Sonikku.

(after another 20 minutes of walking they walk to tails and cream's house and rings the door bell.)

Tails: who is it?

Sonic: it's me bro and also amy.

(he open the door he and cream are standing next to eack other.)

Sonic: he tails what are you up to?

Tails: nothing just watching some tv.

Sonic: cool now you want to come with us to go bowling?

Amy: you didn't tell me we was going bowling.

Sonic: I know it was something I planed for last night.

Tails: want to go cream?

Cream: sure.

Sonic:*ha ha ha I have more planned than this.*Let's go than.

(they walk and talk about stuff thats not important to what I'm about to get to. They show up the bowling ally and sonic pays for a lane 3 games.)

Sonic: we are on lane 36 the last lane now go pick your balls you want to play with.

(*ha ha*)

Tails: hey man think about what you just said.

(amy started to play with sonic's manhoods as cream started to play with tail's.)

Amy: I think I'll play with your's Sonikku.

Cream: i hope you don't mnd tails but your balls are the only one for me.

Sonic: as much as I like this but one we are in public and two I have plans for this later. Now go and pick your bowling balls and get you bowling shoes on the table.

(for the first game Cream in last place only had 100 points, Tails had in third place had 199, Amy in second place had 200, and Sonic the winner had 210. The second game cream in last place had 135 points and everyone else had 220 for first place. The final game Tails and Cream hade a tie at 250 amy in second place Amy with 290 in with a the best game you can get a score of 300.)

Tails: dang Sonic how do you do it.

Sonic: do what.

Tails: how do you get a score so big none of us can keep up with you besides Amy who was on your tail but you still look like you was not trying at all.

Sonic: well Tail I was not really trying because it's just a game so just relax while you play and trust in your throw. Then you will win without even trying.

Tails: thanks for the tip I'll try that next time... now what are we going to do.

Sonic: I'll tell you and don't say nothing yet, ok?

Tails: ok

( he walks up to tails and says something in his ear than his eyes get big.)

Tails: no lie.

Sonic: nope.

Tails: cool. When do we go.

Sonic: now.

Tails: really.

Sonic: yea

Tails: how are we.

Sonic: The thing is I was think that you...

Amy: did they forget about us?

Cream: I don't know but there planning something big.

(in the bush we see something moving.)

Sally:(talking to herself) when will I make my move. If I don't then I will lose him forever.

Sonic: did you hear something or was it me.

Tails: not really it sounded like a random animal so lets get ready to go and I'll catch up with you later.

Cream: where are you going?

Tails: I'll see you when you get to the place that we are going.

(he said to sonic in his ear.)

Tails: so I'll get the plane and you will pop up and take me and the plane with you to the spa right?

Sonic: right.

(Tails flys off and a Sonic gribs Amy's hand.)

Sonic: cream can you hold on to Amy's hand for me.

Cream: sure.

(as soon as she dose Sonic yells out...)

Sonic: "CHAOS CONTROL!"

(he learned that a few days before the problem, Shadow had gave it to him for his 21th birthday party.)

(a flash of blue light popped in front of the spa but they were facing the wrong direction it was right behind them.)

Amy: sonikku where are we?

Sonic: close your eyes I have to see if everything is set up for us.

Amy: why?

Cream: come on amy this is so exciting lets just close our eyes for Mr. Sonic.

Sonic: remember Cream you don't have to call me that any more.

Cream: I know but I'm used to it.

Sonic: ok so close your eyes and don't move.

Amy and Cream: ok.

(Sonic went inside and asked was every thing was ok they said yep and no one else will be here. he said great and thanks. also he said he had to go for a sec.)

(sonic: "CHAOS CONTROL!")

(he popped in front of tails is his plane out side of his workshop.)

Sonic: you ready

Tails: yep

Sonic: "CHAOS CONTROL!"

(they popped on the side of the spa.)

Sonic: see you up front.

(he said "CHAOS CONTROL!" again and popped in front of the spa again.)

Sonic: ok everything is set lets go.

Amy: cool.

Sonic: don't look keep you eyes shut.

Tails: I'm here.

Cream: when did you get here I missed you.

Tails: I just got here so lets go in and keep your eyes shut.

(sonic grabbed amys hand and tails grabbed creams hand so they could follow without falling over anything.)

Sonic: ok you can open your eyes now.

(they were in the middle of the lobby of the spa/hotal sweet. the were standing in front of so workers.)

workers all at once: welcome we will be your helpers today how can we serve you today.

(Amy and cream were in to much of a shock to say anything.)

Sonic: take us to get massages first.

Workers: gladly.

(they followed the workers to a room feel with a sweet sent that only you can dream of. There was a waterfall on one side of the room. Then four beds on the other side. There was a tabel with oils all on top of it.)

one of the workers: okay would you please go behind the curtal in the corners of the room to get undressed. there is a towel on the hook if you want to cover up with if you want too.

(when they are doing that we go outside to see Sally walking up to the front door.)

Sally: well... today I need to get my baby back. I'm going to treat him right. I hope it's not too late.

(She walked in the spa and a worker stopped her.)

worker: sorry but today the spa is closed.

Sally: oh no I"m with Sonic. he said I could come if I paid for myself. So heres the money.

worker: sorry for that and welcome to the spa shall I take you to the rest of the party?

Sally: no I'll find them myself thank you.

(back with the sonic crew.)

Sonic: ahhhhhhhhh this is so gooooooood.

Tails: I neededd thisss.

(sonic and Tails were being massage by amy and cream all naked.)

Sonic: Amy my love your hands are magic.

Amy: I used to practice on my pillow when I wokre up from a dream that I'm now living.

Sonic: greeeaaat Amy I'm glad that yoooou diiiiiiid annnd sooooorrrrrrrryyyyy for saying noooo allllll those timmesss.

Amy: you know I cried at night because I had so many dreams of us being togerter that it felt real and I wanted it to feel real.I wanted you in every way. But you always saying no to me was like taking a knife to the heart. I never gave up though, I kept on trying no matter how many times I would get hurt. every time you said no I felt that I was getting more and more close to you.

Sonic: you was.

(he was now sitting up.)

Sonic: from the first time I saw that you was problem. you was a problem because you stole my heart. I couldn't tell anyone because someone could of used it aginst me but now I'm not scard to tell you how I feel now. I love you and I always will and nobody is going to change that. Now tAils are you two done so we can go to the indoor water park.

Tails: yep all set Sonic.

Amy: hold on a minute I don't have any thing to swim in.

Sonic: there is a resson we have not seen any body here. I paid for a privte weekend alone just us and some of the workers. Now lets go to the water park and grab your clothing you came with and follow me.

(they got the clothing and went to the front desk.)

Workers: how may I help you.

Sonic: I need a lifegard at the pool area and here is our clothes please put them up for me would you and thanks.

worker: no problem.

(she walked away with the clothing in her hands.)

Sonic: now follow me.

(they walked to the shower area that split into a a boys and girls rooms but Amy and Cream followed Sonic and tails into the boys room.)

Tails: what are you guys doing?

Cream: It's not like you haven't seen me naked already.

Sonic: Shes got a point buddy as much as you two been in the bedroom when I knock on the door to see whats up.

Tails: your right but you and Amy are worse you two like to do it every chance shoot I put money on when ever we leave you two alone you will do it.

Sonic: you got that right.

(Sonic grabs amy in one of his arm and that looked into each others eyes with love and lust. Amy starts to grind on one of his legs.)

Tails: see thats what I'm talking about.

(Amy stops grinding on Sonic's leg so that he can talk.)

Sonic: ok lets go shower up and go swiming.

(everyone runs into the everyone was in the showers Sally walked around a corner she been spying on them from.)

Sally: oh Sonic am i to late need to know.

(she went to the women's side to shower.)

**Back with the sonic crew.**

(the first thing we see is that we see is sonic runnig and doing a back flip into a 16" deep indoor pool in some black swimming trunks with a blue dragon around it. By the way let me paint a picture of it for you. If you have ever been to Six flags great america Milwaukee,Wis. I don't have to but if not There is a big waving pool just in this spa its better. there were 5 big water slides that runs of in the water. Tails walks in behind him and jumps off ther diving board in with a double backflip with some white swimming trunks with a king cobra on it.)

Sonic: nice one.

Tails: thanks.

(the girls walked in next and just dived in from the side. Amy was in a all blue swim suit and Cream was in a all yellowish-orange swim suit.)

Sonic: I'll speak for both of us and say DAMN THEY LOOK HOT.

Tails: you can say that again.

(The girls came back up from under water and swam up to the boys.)

Amy: what we miss.

Sonic: nothing just we were talking about going down the water slides.

Amy: good so we get to go with you instade of be spit up.

Sonic: cool lets go.

(they got out of the pool to go on the water slide.)

**With Sally.**

Sally: well i've been in this shower to see if I can see if i know how this will end up but I can't. I guess it time to see what will happen.

(she peep in to water park to see sonic as happy as she has ever seen.)

Sally: I'll do it when they get relaxed.

**With Sonic and crew.**

Sonic: well that was fun but now I want to relax.

Amy: you took the words right out of my mouth.

Tails: what do you have in mind.

Sonic: how about the hot spring?

Tails: sounds great.

Cream: yep.

Amy: lets go.

(they started to walk to a door that said hot spring. The inside of it looks like the Naruto hot sping just the water fall was a bit taller. Sonic got in first fallowed buy amy as she wanted to sit next to him. Tails and Cream got in on the other side.

**Warning**

(Tails and cream started to get lust in they eyes. Thats when they start making out with each other and taking off each othe swim suit.)

Sonic: you see that. That is why I payed money for a privet weekend so that we can do that anywhere when we feel the heat.

Amy: what about the workers.

Sonic: they will leave if you are next to one if you start to make out.

**Warning over**

Amy: wow you though of every thing.

Sonic: hey I wanted this to be the best weekend ever Im still thinking about how the wedding will tern ou...

(he has a flashback of the dream he had about Sally.)

Amy: whats wrong Sonic?

Sonic: the dream just poped back in my mind.

Amy: about Sally?

Sonic: ya.

(the door is seen being open but because of all the steam they couldn't see who it was.)

Sonic: who's there are you one of the workers?

Sally:...no I'm not...

Sonic: hold on a second who are you.

Sally: I think you already know.

Sonic: come where I can see you...

Amy: Sonic...

Sonic:...

(Sally comes out into view.)

Sonic: Sally what are you doing here.

Sally: Sonic I want to be with you again give me another chance. Let me make it up for you.

Well what do you think of my chapter two I'm sorry it took so long to get it up. So review this chapter and tell me what you think should happen. If I like it then It will happen in the story. And tell me if I am making my Chapters to long.


	3. Sonic idea

Chapter 3 Sonic's Idea

Amy: WHAT

Sally: you heard me I WANT SONIC BACK NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES.

Sonic: ... we have been over this already I don't like you any more.

Sally: You know thats a lie.

(Sonic know that it was true but he has moved on.)

Sonic: You might be right but now my heart belong to Amy Rose Hedgehog.

Sally: Hedgehog?

Sonic: yes Amy is going to my WIFE.

(everything got silent so sonic's last would eco in the air.)

Sally: your wife... which means I'm to late.

Amy: yea.

Sally: oh... ok... well I think I better leave before you get any more mad at me.

(she turned and tried to leave. Then Sonic start talking to Amy.

Sonic: I have an idea but it can only happen if you want it to.

Amy: that depends on what that would be.

Sonic: well I was thinking that everyone at least should have a second chance at something. I was thinking that she could join our family, but like I said thats if you want to because no matter we are still getting marred.

Amy: Sonikku you always try to stay on everyone's good page. First tell me do you still have fellings for her?

Sonic: Well if I said no that would be a lie but If I said yes it would only be a little true. She made me think ik she even liked me back when I did. I don't know if I would get hurt by her again.

Amy: as long as I have you I don't care if she joins us but what did you have in mind.

Sonic: will have to take a test to see if she have changed or not. Then see if she is willing to share or not.

Amy: can I ask her some qustions of myself?

Sonic: sure ames I wouldn't have it any other way.

Amy: what if she fells the test.

Sonic: then it will only be you and me.

Amy: sound good lets do it.

Sonic: hey Sally you want another shot at me?

Tails: are you sure thats the best idea about this bro?

Sonic: we all get second chances at things so me and Amy are giving her a chance and being with me.

Sally: are you sure about that what about Amy.

Sonic: no one said I would give up my wife but you have a chance to join our family. you said you do anything right?

Sally: yes any thing!

Sonic: good then I will give you the room next to us for the night and tomarro me and Amy are going to put you threw a copuple of test and if you pass all of them then you join us if you fail then I will take you to court to be locked up for life for tring to kill me. Do you agree with these terms.

Sally: I agree to the terms.

Sonic: good now meet me at the front desk at 8:00 o'clock so you can get your room key.

Sally: Thank you for the second chance.

Sonic: I belive you need to thank Amy too if it wasen't for her you would not even be getting this chance.

Sally: thank you too amy rose hedgehog.

Amy: no problem.

Sonic: tails and cream are you guys ready to get out.

Tails: sonic you getting out?

Sonic: yea.

Tails: then me and cream will stay here for a little longer.

Sonic: ok no problem. Amy ready to get to the room.

Amy: sure sonikku.

(the got out of the hot tub, throwing their clothes over their sholders and walk out of the water area of the motel and started to walk up to the front desk next to each other. It had just turned 8:00 PM. ans Sally was sitting in the waiting area next to the front desk reading a magazin on home improvment.)

Sonic: hey Sally ready for your room key.

Sally: yes I am.

(sonic got the keys from the worker at the front desk. Then gave it to Sally.)

Sonic: ok see tomarro we start at 1:00 pm is that ok with you.

Saonic: cool the reason its so late is me and Amy aare going to take you the the restoront in her for breakfist and then the arcade to see how you will act in poblic with us like a pretest.

Sally: what time should I get up.

Sonic: I don't want anyone to rush so you can get up at 7 then be at the cafe. at 9. is that ok for you?

Sally: yea.

Amy: good see you later then.

Sally: ok you to.

(sonic and amy left to go yo there room rigfht across from tails and cream's room. they were in there by now after they had finished they fun in the hot tub and is sleep in the room. sonic open the door and laid down on the bed. Amy sat down next to him.)

Amy: Are you ready for tomarro?

Sonic: nope I don'[t even know what I'm doing anymore my minds in a loop I can't think right and I'm losing my mind.

(amy just hugged him.)

Amy: that is because you heart is pure and you want everyone to be happy without breaking any heart. Also the reason to why you are confused is because you are following you heart and you brain is not working with it because of all that is happening right now.

Sonic: how can you tell?

Amy: we are linked now I'm going to be your wife I can read you like a book.

Sonic: cool ok let get some sleep for tomarro.

Amy: ok.

(they kiss each other good night and snuggled until they both went to sleep.)

**The next day at 6:00 AM**

(sonic slowly open his eyes trying not to give in to being lazy for the day. he got up and did his morning push ups 1..2..3..4..5. he woke up amy.)

Amy: morning honey.

Sonic: mornin im about to go for a quick run I'll be back in 15-30 minuet.

Amy: ok i'll be in the shower.

Sonic: when I come back I'll take mind.

(he left for his run amy went to the shower.)

**In sally's room**

(Sally is just openning here eyes and starts to strach to wake up.)

Sally: uhh the bed here is amazing I'm going to have to come back here once in a while to sleep it's 6:15 I'll think I'll take a shower for a while.)

(she went to take her shower for whats to come.)

_**Warning**_

**With Sonic**

(he walks in the hotel room to take his shower and amy was still in it. he went in to see if everything was ok. she was on the toliet naket reading something.

(NOT USING THE TOLIET IF YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA)

Sonic: why are you not in the shower amy?

Amy: I wanted you to take it with me.

Sonic: you must be in a good mood.

Amy: If Sally passes all of the tests then this might be our last time to have sex alone.

Sonic: thats true so come join me.

Amy: you toook the words right out of my mouth.

(Sonic strip down from his jogging pants and T-shirt amy took of his boxers befor he could by riping them off.)

Sonic: someones ready to get started.

Amy: I know now the showers.

( he walked into the nice warm water not to cold but not to hot. The water started to work its magic and started to send sonic homones into overdrive. Amy was also starting to fill the heat. She grabed is trobbing members and started suck on it without any : was take short breathes and started to she keep up the action for at least five min.)

Sonic: I'm about to... cumm.

Amy: mmm

(his members started to pulse then he came in her mouth.)

Amy: hmmm hot and thick just as I like it.

Sonic: haha *pant* *pant* *pant* Well you had your fun *pant* now its my turn.

(Sonic pick up amy and put her up onto the wall and started fingering her flower.)

Amy: oh sonic thats the spot keep it up.

(he keep up the action for a few seconds then took his tumb and start messing with her clut.)

Amy: ohhh I'm going to cum sonikku.

Sonic: then do it.

Amy: ahhh.

(her juices splaterd all over his face.)

Sonic: the way you taste... its amazine.

Amy: thanks sonikku. But now I need you inside me.

(while getting out the shower and putting her on the bed. he turns off the shower.)

Sonic: ready.

Amy: you bet.

(he put his members in and started moving in and out at a slow pace.)

Amy: Sonikku I know we are a little short on time so go faster.

(he did what he was told and started going faster.)

Amy:...ah..ah...deeper..ah..

(sonic did what he was told.)

Sonic: I love you amy ha ha no mater what happen today I want you to know that.

Amy: oh sonic I love you so much I don't know what to do I'm going to cum.

Sonic: me too.

Amy: Sooooonnnnniiiiiiccccccccc.

Sonic: aaaaammmmmmmyyyyyyyyy.

(amy had spilled her juices all over sonics legs. at thew same time sonic shot his load in her. after that he took out of amy and startted getting ready so did amy.)

**Warning over**

Sonic: you got your test ready for sally.

Amy: yep all ready to go you.

Sonic: yep who would of that even after the last test in high school we still have to go threw some of the things that we did.

Amy: ya.

Sonic: well ready for some breakfest.

Amy: yes lets get this started.

Sonic: well lets go get sally.

(they exit the room and go to sally's and they knock on the door. within 3 seconds she opens the door already dressed and ready for the day.)

Sonic: well you must of got up early to be ready because its just now turning 8:00 o'clock.

Sally: well I got up at 5:00 to get take a hour long shower to clear my head then I got dress, watched a little tv. Then for the last past hour and a half I have been thinking on what was going to happen on today. Then I'm here talking to you.

(sonic: put his hand behind his head scrachiing it while smiling.)

Sonic: you didn't have to exsplane your self to us we were just checking up on you.

Amy: yea.

Sally: Well I'm fine thank and you guys?

Amy: can't conplane.

Sonic: same here.

Sally: cool...

Sonic: it would seem that every one is already ready so lets go and get some breakfest now.

Amy: that find by me.

Sally: I'm ready.

Sonic: don't forget to lock your door.

Sally: ok.

(Sally grabs her room key and lockes the door behind her and the walked to the lady at the front desk.)

Worker: how can I help you today?

Sonic: can I get another ticket to the restaurant?

Worker: sure thing.

Sonic: thank you now lets go eat ladys.

(they started walking down the hallway when tails and cream go up to them.)

Tails: whats up.

Sonic: nothing just me and the girls going down to get some breakfist.

Tails: well you giving sally another chance?

Sonic: everyone need a second chance.

Cream: well can we come with you to get something to eat.

Amy: so sonic were going to the cafe here to eat?

Sonic: No like I said I want to see sally's people skills.

Sally: I have good people skills.

Sonic: I know just seeing what you would if you were put in many differnt conversations you know like what you been up to up until now.

Sally: ok am ready to go how bout you.

Amy: yep.

Sonic: ok then everone hold hands... "CHAOS CONTROL!"

(they vanished in a ray of blue light then reapper in front of a restarant named denny's)

Sonic: here we are. lets go inside.

(they walk in side and talked to the woman.)

woman: how many.

Sonic: 3

woman: ok.

(she got 3 menus and picked out a boot for them amy sat next to sonic. sally sat in front of him. A woman came up to their table.)

woman: what you guys want to drink this morning.

Sonic: pinapple dream

amy: pepsi

sally: charry lemonade

woman: ok i'll be right back with your drinks.

(she heads to thwe kitchen sonic look at sally in the eyes.)

Sonic: ok sally are you ready for trhe test.

ok that it for chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it. sorry it took so long to get it up. also look forward to more stories i'm making .


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 the interrupted test

hey guys I'm back with another chaper of a change of I havent been updating the story as of late I've been playing alot of Call of Duty MW3 as of late. But I'm loving the storie so far but I want to hear from all of you saying if I should stop the story or make it keep it going. I have alot of ways I can take this story also have ideas for some new ones. can't really work on them until this one is finished. I also want to know do you want me to go outside of mobius (sonic's world for ppl who don't know). tell me what couple you want to see in a long or oneshot kind of theme. anyway when your done with this chapter reviwe and tell me how its going and what you want to happen in the relationship.

sonic: time to take the test.

sally: I'm ready.

sonic: amy has a couple of things to ask you then I have a few things too.

sally: ok *nods*

sonic: amy you got the floor.

amy: ok sally 1, would you have another sikco moment like at the movies.

sally: no I won't because what was going threw my head at the moment was "hold on a minuet I have sonic why am I playing with ppls feelings. he just said...it's over... I just got him I can't lose him. I can't I love him too much. If I can't have him... I wont let anyone else have him. I know I brough this is eggmen was to try and hurt sonic today I was going to shoot him. but it seem i'm going to have to use it for something else." then I took out the gun and pulled the triger. I had blacked out. when I came to I thought to my self... what did I do just now. why did I go and pull out that gun. if only I stad at home today I just shot my only love... that when silver showed up and you know what happen after that.

sonic: yea...

amy: ok one more thing where did you go after you ran off?

sally: I don't really know I ran in the wood and found ended up at the master emerald srind tikal came out asked me what that what I really wanted...

(flashback)

Tikal: are you even sure you made the best possable chose by pulling out that gun.

sally: no... I just didn't want to lose sonic that all. I can change I just want a second chance.

tikal: all can be forgiven only when you make you wronge into a right and be truthful with yourself and everybody else and I'm sure they will forgive you one by one. I'll be the first one to say I forgive you but everyone else will take time just let time take its course and you will get what you wish. sonic will be at a spa this week end use this info to tri and join the family because you will never be able to have him for yourself. I'll be at my house or at the here if you need me. see you later.

(she fades back into the master emerald and sally starts to think to herself.)

(flashback over)

sally: then I went on a misson to find you guys then to ask everyone for their forgiveness.

sonic: anyone else forgave you yet.

sally: yes silver, blaze, knuckles, rouge, and shadow so far. It took aslittle time to get shadow to come over but rouge got him to change his mind.

amy: that sounds like him. ok you have passed my test. I have no more qustens.

sonic: now for my test. would you love me and amy for all of our days.

sally: I'd love both of you past the end of time.

sonic: my last one sally if I or amy was to be hurt by eggman what would you do.

sally: I woul-

(CRASH CABOOM BANG BANG BANG)

evil voise: SONIC GET OUT HERE YOUR LIFE WILL END TODAY!

sonic: their is only one person with that voise.

(he runs out side the spa to see eggman in his ball that hovers over his new robot but this robot was diffrent then the others. It was shaped like amy with a hammer on her back. Amy and Sally run out f the spa to see what was going on.)

eggman: It seem I heard right that you and amy have tied the knot and are going out... hohoho It seem like mis. sally wanted to join the party oh well I get to kill all of you in one day.

sonic: eggman I am sick of all your trouble today you shall not be able to make another robot in your life time.

eggman: hohoho so you plan on riping my arms off then.

sonic: thats the plan.

eggman: first you would have to rip off your robot girlfriends arms that the only way you will get to me.

(the robot amy had a light beam shine on it self that looked just like amy ran and grabed amy before sonic could stop her and started swinging with amy in a circle. both unable to talk *being dizzy*)

eggman: pick the wrong one amy and you die pick the one that is yours one list kiss good bye.

Sonic: I know just what to do I'll give em a qiz whoever get it right is the right one. what happen on the night I brock up with sally?

(sally zones out and hears gun shots then starts cring.)

robot amy: you hurt her in more ways then one.

sonic: what did she do?

Robot amy: um...

Sonic: WRONG!

Sonic: speed drop kicks the robot then brock off both of the arms *cring*

amy:... sonic why are you cring.

sonic: what if I had got it wrong and that was you... *still cring*

amy: sonic I-

(a lazer beam hit sonic in the chest. sonic's eyes fade and slowly falls to the ground.)

amy: OH MY GOOD SONIC. SALLY HE'S NOT BREATHING.

(BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG)

eggman:GRRAAAAAAAAAHHHH...

(egman ball had crash to the ground. there were three bulets in him and two in the ball. sally stands over eggman with the gun to his face. with an evil smile on her face.)

eggman: eerr a.. hold on a minuet.. all I wanten to ... I can change.. just..* coughs up blood* don't shoot.

sally: I know my sonic gave you chance after chance to change. I am not as nice. SONIC I HOPE YOU CAN HEAR ME. THIS IS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU WAS TO BE HURT.

**BANG**

amy:... sonic...

sonic:...hospitle...

Well that was a good chapter I hope you liked it. sorry to leave you hanging as well but I think I'll get more reviwes this way. I'm going to make short and sweet chapers now so they go up faster. now what will happen to sonic... will sally go crazy... where is everybody else... will amy lose her mine... find out next time on **A Change of Heart.** how you like that I want to say it because I just watched dragon ball z (old one dvd.) plz r&r the chaper and tell me what you think?/


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 life is short

Hey I'm not dead and the story is not dead and I'm here with another chapter of a change of heart I know you are asking about time I know chapter 4 ended a little too hard but that's the way it should be so I am able to get more review out of you ppl.I take long to post them because I'm reading other ppl first. you know to see how to make a story feel right not like there is any open spots. ok on with the story since I know you want to know what is going to happen.

(doors burst open with sonic unconscious with a hole in his chest. A doctor and two nurses flying pushing the bed Amy and sally are at the back pushing too. both crying their hearts out.)

Doctor: how are his vitals?

nurse 1: stable.

Amy: tell me you can save him please.*sob*

doctor: we will try our best.

nurse 2: doctor the room 5 is ready.

(they pushed sonic into the room and one of the nurses stopped Amy and sally.)

nurse 2: I am sorry but you can't go any farther.

sally: no we need to be with him.

nurse 2: their is nothing you can do but pray for him now. please waiting room three doors down this hallway.

Amy: sally lets go.

(as they started to walk to the waiting room the nurse was calling in the room because sonic was flat lining. Amy and sally heard the beeping sound and cried and prayed all the way to the room. when they walked in tails and cream were already in the room.)

Tails: i cant believe eggman would go this far.

Cream: Mr. sonic was just tying so save us without killing anybody

Tails: he always told me when we were young that he would try everything in his power to stop Dr eggman without having to kill him and look where it got him. i keep on telling him it was time to stop showing him that he can get away with a long talking to. you know how he likes to tell his little story's and eggman gets away in the middle of his speech. some of the missions i went on with him i kept telling him were getting lucky one of these days he could really kill us.

cream: i don't even want to let tails out of the house when i hear Mr sonic is about to go on a mission and he want tails to go.

tails: (looks at sally) if only i could of helped you pull the trigger i would. (she nods) he told me not to tell anyone but i think everyone should know sonic fell down a pit with spikes once if i wasn't there that day... (starts to cry. cream hugs him) i *sob* cant lose *sob* my best friend.

Amy:(continues to cry) i cant lose my soon to be baby's daddy.

(looks of shock on everyone face shadow and rouge next to knuckles and tikal was in the doorway.)

Cream: wow that's exciting

Sally: really when did you find out.

Amy: this morning *sob*

Tails: if i wasn't for the problem at hand i would be more happy.

Amy:(to sally) sonic knew this already he told me this morning that you would pass the test if you would to say if you would take care of my baby if he were to go on a mission and i was out, would you mind babysitting it.

Sally:(softly) oh my god I didn't know...

Amy: ya... but I know he'll be alright know how. You know how when you can just feel what would happen. I don't feel like-

Doctor: sorry to but in but the operation went well but he has lost to much blood... it would be fine if we had some extra b+ we ran out earlier...

Sally:(raises her right hand) I have b+ blood and I don't mind give some up for him.

Doctor: well come with me.

Amy: can I come too.

Doctor: sure just hurry he might be okay now but lack of blood might kill him.

(Amy and Sally leave with the doctor)

Tails: wow sonic is building a new life style.

(A green light shines in the room and Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Tikal pop up in the room.)

tails: hey guys what's up.

Knuckles: we got here as soon as we could. Tikal said she felt something was wrong and turned to the news. We saw what happened the spa cameras caught the fight on tape. They showed sonic getting stabbed in the chest.

Rouge: is he still in surgery?

Cream: no Sally is giving him a little blood but he's in the recovering room.

Shadow: that's good.

(Shadow takes a seat by the window Tikal sits next to cream talking knuckles start playing yugiho with tails, and rouge start typing on Mobibook.)

**In recovery room**

Sally: was that enough blood.

Doctor: yes that good we were in time. It won't be long before he starts to wake-

(Sonic starts to moan)

Amy: oh thank god.

(Sally starts crying. Sonic opens his eyes and lifts up to rub his head.)

Sonic: aw men what happen. It feels like I've been ran over by a train.

(Amy and sally fall on sonic crying. He rubs both of there heads)

Doctor: well Mr. hedgehog look like they both have some very high feelings for you. Ms. Sally gave you the blood so that you can be here now.

Sonic:(to Amy) is that true.

(she node.)

Sonic: do you still want to be part of the family.

Sally: more then anything in the world.

(sonic waves his hand so that Amy can get closer)

Sonic: (whisper to Amy)she has pass my test with fine colors. Are you okay with adding to the family.

Amy:(kissing him on the cheek and she smiles) yes.

Sonic: sally come here and lean over there is something I need to tell you something.

(she leans over.)

Sally: yes what is it.

(sonic kisses her on the lips. Her mind burst in endless bliss. He ends the kiss and looks her in the eyes, while she starts to tear up again.)

Sally:(in a state of shock) dose this mean...

(sonic pulls her in for a hug. Winces at the pain but shrugs it off.)

Sonic: welcome to the family.

Sally: oh thank you.

(she kiss sonic on the lips and walks over to Amy and kisses her on the lips.)

Sally: I love both of you.

Well guys this seems like a good place to stop a lot has happened to me in time pass with school and family but it feels good to get back to writing. I will try with all my power try to get this story done. I have many more ideas for stores; in more forms then play formats. The more reviews I get from users and nonusers I want them all, they will make me want to work faster. Well until next chapter I will read to you next chapter. Also sorry for not having anything like a lemon in this chapter but sonic is hurt give him a brake will you thx for understanding :)


	6. the end

A change of heart chapter 6

I have an update for my readers. I am happy to say this is the last chapter of the story. If you want me to make a sequel I will need at least 10 reviews on this chapter. So even if your just reading to pass time leave a review. Just tell me how you will want a sequel. I've made it to anyone can review so even guest can leave a comment. But for now I'm going to make this chapter my last one so I can work on other story's that I want to do. Enjoy and thank you all for reading.

The Reflection

(sonic wakes up in the morning and look at the hospital's clock and see that its about 7 am. He look around and see that Amy has laided down on the small bed by the window with her coat over her. Sally was sleep on the chair in a ball without a cover. Sonic got up off his bed and laid his cover over her and kissed her on the forehead. She moved a little and got a small smile on her face. He then walked over to Amy and kissed her on the forehead and she did the same thing as Sally. He look under his hospital gown and looked at his new scar.)

Sonic:(to himself) this is the second time that this has happened to me.

Flashback: he is walking next to princess Elise and gets Stabbed in the back.

(I'm not going threw details because even I didn't like the storyline that much.)

flashback over.

Sonic:(to himself) will no use staying in the past I'm about to take a shower.

(he walks into the bathroom and starts taking his shower. Amy opens her eyes hearing the water running. She looks at sally and smile to herself.)

Amy:(to herself) I never would of thought I would be part of a threesome.

(she looks at the hospital bed that Sonic was laying on and see he's not there. She hear him singing in the shower. No real songs just a bunch mixed together from rock songs to r&b songs. From confessions to loving making. She giggles at some of the lyrics. Sally's eyes start opening and see Amy sitting up looking at her. Sally smiles and Amy smiles back.)

Sally: good morning my new love.

Amy: And a good morning to you to. Looks like you woke up in a good mood.

(sally happily sighs.)

Sally: yes I did I fell asleep knowing I have a new family that truly loves me. That you and Sonic would allow me into your happy family.

Amy: Glad you could join us.

(sally looks over to see that Sonic was not in his bed. Sally looks at Amy in question.)

Sally: where is he.

Amy: sounds like he's in the showers.

Sally: well I think when he gets out I'll take one.

(Amy gets a thought and smiles. Sally looks at her confused.)

Amy: you know someone really can't wash their own back.

(sally catching on to what Amy was talking about.)

Sally: well you think we should go help him a little.

Amy: hmm I thing he wouldn't mind as long as we're gentle with him.

(Sally nods. They enter the bathroom. Both with a grin on their face. Sonic is singing the lines from *Hell Yeah* (by rev theory).

Sally:(whispering to Amy) he's good.

Amy:(whispering back) yea I know.

(they both start striping. As they finish undressing Sonic start singing singing Kryptonite.(by 3 doors down) The girls walk to to shower glass door and peep in. Sonic is facing forward to the shower head.)

Sonic:'I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mine.

I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time...'

Sally:(whispering) didn't he used to be in a band?

Amy:(back) ya he sung with his brother and sister.

Sally: I can't wait to meet the family.

Sonic:'I watched the world from threw the dark side of the moon.

After all I knew it had to be something to do with you.

I really don't mind what happens now and then.

As long you be my friend at the end.

If I go crazy then will you still call me superman.

If I'm alive, where will you be there holding my hands.

I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman.

My Kryptonite.

A/N if didn't get the lyrics right I'm sorry but I was typing and listening to the song at the time and I might of missed some of the words.

(Amy opens the shower door and sally taps sonic on the solder. The song stops in his head and he turns around.)

Sonic: um whats up.

(Amy closes the door to the shower and turns to face the others.)

Amy: we thought you would enjoy the help that we we're going to give you.

(Sonic smiles realizing where this could lead.)

Sonic: well thank you for being thoughtful.

(sally reaches for the soap and points for sonic to knell down then starts to rubs sonic back gentle. Sonic purrs at the affection. Amy finds the shampoo at her side. She pours some onto her hands and starts to lather down his quills. Also achieving a few purrs from sonic.)

Sonic: well this is nice but I think the rest of my body needs a little rub down.

(Sally and Amy both grin. Amy puts down the shampoo and gets some shower gel from sally. Then she walks in front of sonic now taking most of the water for herself and begins to rub down his chest. Sally drifts to work on his legs. As Sonic's menhoods grew to a harden state sally began to stoke it with her right hand and used her left hand to message his sack. As sonic started to moan amy took this time to have a make out moment with sonic. Sally starts to kiss the top of his members gaining a small twitch from sonic. She giggles from his action then sucks on the tip slowly taking in the rest of his bulging manhood's. As she starts to bob her head up and down, Sonic starts to finger Amy's flower. Amy moans in his mouth. Sonic quickly speeds up his pace as Sally speed up her bobbing. Amy's moans become more frequent as sonic is fingering her. Sonic rapidly speeds up his pace as he nears his climax.)

Amy: aw sonic right there.

(sonic keeps his pace and plows his fingers deep within her flower.)

Sonic: I-I'm about to cum.

Amy: me too.

(sally just smiles and speeds up her own pace. Sonic tenses up as he shots out his semen. Amy tenses up and cum on Sonic's fingers. She kisses sonic so she wouldn't scream out loud. Sonic is still flinching from his orgasm. Sally tries her best to swallow it all, but the load was to much. Some spilled out and Amy licked it off of her face.)

Sonic: wow that was powerful

Sally: glad to see I was doing it right because I never did that before.

Sonic:(laughs a little) well lets get out of here before the nurses come in here.

(as they were drying off sally and amy got a very good look at Sonic's new scar.)

Sally: that scar looks threatening.

Sonic: ya... its the most fatal injury I have ever had...

Amy: well at least you are still alive.

Sonic:(he grins.) no need to cry over it.

(they leave the bathroom laughing as sonic was telling random jokes. As they were sitting down the doctor came in with a clipboard. He had a smile on his face.

Sonic: well doc what is the damage.

Doctor: well nothing you need to worry about. It had missed all of your organs the cut was very deep though.

(they all took a sigh of relief.)

Sally: thank god.

Doctor: but I will say you should not run for about two weeks.

Sonic: aw man.

Doctor: but some good news you should be ready to leave sometime today.

Sonic: sweet.

Amy: well that's good to hear.

Doctor: I'll go get the paperwork ready.

(he leaves and amy kisses sonic on the lips and hugs him when she lets go. Sally dose the same. There is another knock on the door.)

Sonic: its open.

(everyone walks in that was in the waiting room with some form of joy on the face. With tears and or a smile on their face.)

Sonic: hey guys

Tails: hey the doctor just informed us that your going to be ok.

Rouge: aw sugar you really had a number done on you this time I'm glad every things going to be ok.

Sonic: ya I know.

Knuckles: the doc said you could leave today.

Sonic: ya but I'm not aloud to run for a while, but I don't care about that right now.

Cream: I called my mom shes got a cake baking for a celebration.

Sonic: why think you cream.

Knuckles: you really had a number done on you this time.

(sonic lifts up his hospital's gawn to show all of them his scar. A few of the gasp from it.)

Sonic: ya it got me good. But I've been threw worse.

Tails: sorry to say but this is the worse. The fight may have been more easier then others. But this has had the worse ending.

Sonic: naw tails you shou-

Tails: (shouting and crying.) No sonic this its the first time you where a dead man. You could of went either way.

(everyone looks down in there own thoughts. Amy and sally have some tears starting to form.)

Sonic:(sighs and then looks at tails.) this one is not the only time I've been like this.

(everyone looks up as he said this.)

Sonic: but that other time I really died...

(everyone gets into some form of shock.)

Amy: what when?

Sonic:(looks at tails) I already know none of you remember. Even to me it don't believed it happened. But back in 2006 I died in a surprise attack.

Sally: how

sonic: I really don't want to talk about it. But when I was brought back to live with the emeralds and a little more help... I beat the boss and some wired crap happen we went back in time and nothing had even happened. But I know. I would walk around for about week asking everyone random questions to see if anyone else remembered any of the events that happened. No one knew about it. The only proof of the event ever happening was a scar that had faded a long time ago. I got this new one to replace it.

A/N(sonic 06 play it to know what I'm talking about.)

(amy and cream softly cries.)

Shadow: so you just now telling everyone about this.

Sonic: well I didn't want to worry anyone if I didn't have to.

(everyone in the room went quiet. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the small sobs. The doctor walked in the room with a clipboard.)

Doctor: well Mr. Hedgehog I have your release forms. You are free to go.

Sonic: well thinks doc.

(the doctor nods and leaves the room.)

Sonic alright you guys know I can't stand sadness around me. Since I'm free to go I'm going to leave and go throw a party. No one can be sad at the party. So that leaves two things. First you can go somewhere and wallow in pity. Or you can go get your party face on and get ready for the party.

(everyone in the room smiled and the ones that was crying wiped there tears from their eyes. Sonic sees the time and it's says it's 1:26 PM.)

Sonic: everyone I thing the party will be ready at 7 o'clock is that good for you that are coming.

(everyone nods.)

Sonic: it will be at my place so I hope to see you there.

(sonic starts to leave and motion for amy and sally to follow.)

With that I am done with this story. Like I said need reviews to make me make a sequel but other then that I will be working on a sonicxmlp story. So until then I will see YOU iin the next story BYE BYE.


End file.
